Encased
by 2late2begin
Summary: In that moment something inside Mustang snapped, something that would never be repaired. His vision went red and with an almost animalistic snarl he lunged forward. And took his first victim. Rated T for language and disturbing images. Alternate Storyline. Flame Alchemist. Roycentric for right now, more characters to be introduced.


**Hello everyone and welcome to Encased! I originally watched FMA about three years ago, but have only just regained interest in it, and now I have decided to start writing fics for it! XD This is a Roy centric fic for right now but the other characters will be coming in soon, maybe even next chapter! It all depends on how the writing goes~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, and never will!**

**Warning: This could get pretty gruesome as it continues, so be warned! Also there will be language! I mean come on it FMA what did you expect!**

**Note: I would like to have at least! Five reviews before I post the next chapter XD The more over five I get, the faster I will post it!**

**Note Note: This does not take place during any of the series or manga, as you will soon be able to tell, this is its own complete story line!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Encased**_

* * *

Gunshots filled the air drowning out the gentle sounds of the night. Lieutenant Roy Mustang ran desperately through, what could only be considered, the shell of an old factory. A large group of rebel alchemists had gathered within and several military squads, Mustang's included, had assembled to "eliminate" the threat.

Roy flew through the building not quite sure where he was going, only knowing he had to get out. Behind him he could hear other soldiers rushing to escape. Last he had saw, his subordinates had been among the group. As he ran he felt more then saw the rogue alchemists getting closer. Everything had gone to plan and they had managed to make it in without too much trouble.

He should have known just from that.

Hell they should have at least been a little suspicious of the lack of resistance, after all it was well know that this group had gathered an amazing number of members since it recent creation, but no. They had come in guns blazing, too caught up in the moment to even realize what was happening until it was too late and it had cost them dearly.

They had stood no chance, even with Roy and his fellow state alchemists, the enemies' sheer numbers had soon forced them back. They had lost almost half their forces in the first 10 minutes alone and it had only gotten worse from there. It was because if this that that Roy now found himself running for his life.

Ahead he could just make out what seemed to be an old window, though it had long since been covered in grim and dust. Behind him he heard a taunting yell, signaling the approach of one of the crazed alchemists. Not even bothering to slow his pace Roy barreled towards the window, and dove at it. It seemed as though he would hit it head on, but at the last moment he turned his shoulder in bringing his arms up to protect his face and neck.

He burst through to the outside in a shower of shrapnel and glass, rolling into a standing position as he landed. He immediately took off in the direction of their support squads hoping to warn them and prevent the slaughter soon to come should they enter the building. As he approached he slowed and caught sight of the commanding officer of the rear unites. He was about to give his warning when suddenly the commander grabbed him by his shirt yanking Roy right in front of him anger evident on his face.

"What the hell was that?" He screamed, flinging bits of spittle onto Mustangs blood covered face.

"Sir there are many more then we first suspected! We didn't-"

"I don't give a damn about how many there are! Your orders were to go in and eliminate the threat! You worthless pieces of lalala. How could you not follow that simple of an order?" Roy was quickly beginning to lose his temper. "Sir if we hadn't retreated when we did we would have died!-"

"Then you should have died!"

Mustang froze as those words were screamed in his face.

"You should have died! But no! You had to save your own wretched skin! Because of you countless of my men, good men, will have to die!"

Mustang was in shock and the other man seemed to notice and quickly continued.

"Ha you think you are actually worth something in this military? Hell in this world? HA! Don't fool yourself! You are nothing but a pawn. A simple game piece for the government to use as they see fit! Lieutenant? Don't make me laugh! What a load of lalala! Those fancy titles are as worthless as the men and woman that wear them-"

"SHUT UP!" Roy all but screamed lunging forward with a snarl of rage. He grabbed the man by his throat and smashed him to the ground.

"How dare you!" He spat. "How dare you even speak of them like that! You don't even deserve to be near them you son of a bitch! How could you even compare your pathetic existence to them! You are filth compared to them! We risk our lives every day for spineless cowards like you! You preach that titles mean nothing, but you are worth even less than your own. You would be nothing without them! They keep this country from completely falling apart while swine like you sit around and bask in the glory!"

The man's face was turning blue from lack of oxygen and he had begun to make desperate gurgling sounds in the back of his throat. Somewhere behind him Mustang could hear the battle beginning to unfold as more of the alchemists flooded from the building though the rest remained within, still fighting the brave soldiers still standing tall against them. He was so intent on strangling the life out of the man beneath him that he failed to notice the other state alchemist approaching from behind. Only when he felt the searing shock of electricity did he become aware of the other's presence. As it was he was forced to release his captive though he vowed to finish him off soon.

"What do you think you are doing?" The other man yelled.

Mustang's eyes flashed as he poised his finger to snap and bring forth the deadly flames from which he had earned his title as The Flame Alchemist. The other noticed this and tensed, but then something in his gaze changed and suddenly he smirked. Roy snarled at this and was about to attack when suddenly there was a loud bang from close by and white hot pain flashed through his shoulder. With a cry dropped to the ground, but not before another bullet cut through the shell of his ear and deep into his right cheek. He spun to face the new threat and found the man he had previously been attempting to strangle standing a few feet away gun aim at Roy's face.

"Don't move!" The man panted, clutching his injured throat.

Mustang growled in anger and frustration, feeling much like a cornered animal. If he could just move fast enough then he could blow one of them away with his flames, preferably the commander, because Mustang truly had no reason to harm his fellow alchemist. After all the man was only doing his job.

As if sensing his thoughts the commander raised his gun a little higher and cocked it.

"Don't. Even. Try it!" He spat.

Around them the battle was still raging and he could see that most of the rogue alchemists were beginning to retreat back into their run down fortress with a few of the braver soldiers following close behind. At this point almost all the enemy forces had been forced back into the building though the fighting still continued within.

Keeping his gun trained on Mustang the commander glanced over at a man standing a little off to the side of them, watching the battle with a giant smile on his face. Noticing his superiors gaze the grinning man turned towards them. The commander glanced down at Roy and gave a sick, twisted smile then looked back up at man and uttered two simple words.

"Finish it."

Roy stared horrified as the other man's eyes gleamed and he grinned even wider.

"Yes sir."

Roy watched frozen as the man suddenly called over to a small group of men. Almost immediately the men sprang into action, doing something Mustang couldn't quite make out from his current distance. Suddenly, as if by some unspoken command, they all spun to face towards the building and raised their arms, palms facing forward.

Roy immediately realized what was happening and threw himself forward a hoarse scream ripping from his throat, another bolt of electricity threw him back to his former position. He brought his head up, and heard the commander's final, devastating order.

"FIRE!"

He was vaguely aware of someone screaming, though whether or not it was him, he couldn't be sure. The beams hit the building dead on and Roy new there was no chance. The blinding flash that followed caused all who were watching to turn away, but Mustang forced himself to watch, allowing the image to be engraved into his very soul.

As the light faded Roy blinked rapidly to clear his eyes though he immediately wished he hadn't. There was nothing of the building which had moments ago held both friend and foe. Nothing but a small pile of rubble.

Seeing this, the remaining alchemists fled, soldiers in hot pursuit. Around him men were cheering and shouting in joy patting each other on the back in congratulations. Mustang hung his head, shell shocked by what had just occurred. His entire squad had been in there. The men and woman he had spent the last four years of his life with, gone in a flash of light. Next to him the commander called for silence and all head turned towards them. Raising the arm not holding the gun he grinned widely and with cruel happiness gave his own congratulations.

"Good job men you have done this entire world good today."

In that moment something inside Mustang snapped, something that would never be repaired. His vision went red and with an almost animalistic snarl he lunged forward.

And took his first victim.

* * *

**Yup that's right Roy has just begun his life as a m murderer, but can you really blame the guy? O.O Anyways, remember that 5 reviews is your only way to get me to post the next chapter!  
**


End file.
